


铁虫 pwp 擅离职守的后果

by SEVENmoon1997



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEVENmoon1997/pseuds/SEVENmoon1997
Summary: 小侍卫pp*城堡主tony
Relationships: 小侍卫pp 城堡主tony
Kudos: 2





	铁虫 pwp 擅离职守的后果

**Author's Note:**

> 小侍卫pp*城堡主tony

城堡主的卧室门口每天有人守夜，一天又一天，从不间断。  
“Peter，”  
男孩的名字被点到，侍卫长看着他，  
“今天到你了，”  
Peter有点不情愿，他想不通为什么要牺牲休息时间去守着一个老男人，虽然他是这个城堡的主人。  
他大声回答，  
“Yes，sir，”  
空无一人的走廊里，时不时有凉风从敞开的窗户吹进来，Peter缩了缩，抱成一团窝在一个角落里打瞌睡，  
主卧的门被推开，男人站在门口看着他，赤着脚走过去，把男孩抱进了屋子。  
“好热，喘不上气了，”  
Peter迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，白天还被他嫌弃的老男人压着他，慢条斯理的趴在他胸口舔来舔去，下半身被男人握住揉弄，  
“你醒了？”  
看看他，揉了揉，peter射在他手里，男人笑起来，  
“这么敏感，第一次吗？”  
“你胡说，”  
Peter气呼呼挣扎，被压制住，慢慢挤进去。  
“慢一点，啊哈”  
抱着男人小小声喘气，  
“流氓，居然做这种事，”  
“擅离职守，我不该罚你？”  
用力顶了顶，  
“求求主人满足你，”  
“主，主人我错了，我不该，不该偷偷打瞌睡，求求你，求求你射满我的小肚子，”  
被男人抱去清理的时候，Peter肚子鼓鼓的，嘴角还挂着一点白灼。


End file.
